


I should have known better

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Community: fiction_drabbles, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for dreamwidth fiction_Drabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should have known better

James stared at it. Part of he him couldn’t believe it was, but then he looked up to see who was standing by and knew better. Everything he touched eventually winds up in this state. Why did he believe that he could keep his hands off of this? He must have been delusional.

Bending forward James picked up the pieces and put them in the bin, and walked away.

Later when James came downstairs, the house was empty but a note on the table caught his eye. All it said was “I’m sorry.”

“So am I,” he says out loud.


End file.
